MI CAMINO A SEGUIR
by frangarrido1993
Summary: ¿Dejarías a tu familia por amor?. (StingxLucyxNatsu) Ambientado luego de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.
1. CAPITULO I

**CAPITULO I**

 **ADIOS SABERTOOTH**

Luego de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el Gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore volvió a su ciudad victorioso.

Los ciudadanos los recibieron como los grandes magos que eran y muchas cosas cambiaron, en forma de agradecimiento reconstruyeron su Gremio y la popularidad olvidada de Fairy Tail volvió a brillar.

-O-O-

-TRES MESES DESPUES-

-O-O

-¡Natsu, ya basta! – gritó Lucy.

-Maldito seas, cubitos – decía el DS de fuego tomando a Gray por el cuello.

El Mago de hielo lo tomó de la misma forma – Muéstrame lo que tienes, flamita – amenazó el pelinegro.

-¡Gray-sama, se ve tan lindo cuando pelea! – alabó Juvia con los ojos en corazón, mientras Lucy la miraba con lastima.

La frente de Erza se adornó con una grande y punzante vena – Chicos, ya basta – trató de controlar su genio pero una silla que fue ocupada como arma por uno de los chicos llegó de lleno en su espalda - ¡Suficiente! – gritó furiosa y se lanzó hacia los dos que en segundos estaban noqueados en el suelo.

-Mucho duro su paciencia – negó Lucy divertida.

-¡Aye! – concordó Happy en su hombro.

-¡Atención, mocosos! – el maestro llamó la atención de todos mientras se paraba en la barra junto a Laxus y Mirajean -. Ya que todos están aquí tengo un par de noticias de parte del Concejo Mágico.

Todos quedaron expectantes esperado la información.

-Primero… - hizo una pausa para suspirar apenado -, Sabertooth se ha disuelto.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos a la vez.

Natsu dio un paso al frente – No puede ser, Sting era el nuevo maestro – recordó molesto -. Es imposible que ese idiota hiciera algo mal en tan poco tiempo.

-Han tomado estos tres meses para evaluar las acciones del Gremio – explicó Laxus ahora tomando la palabra -. Su conducta con sus propios miembros y más grave aún, con los miembros de otros Gremios va en contra de las reglas.

-Sin contar las acciones de Minerva en el torneo – acotó Erza mirando a DS del rayo.

El maestro suspiró – Eso es cierto – afirmó -, gran parte de sus miembros han buscado refugió en Gremios menores pero los que participaron en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos han solicitados admisiones en los grandes Gremios, bajo sugerencia de Concejo.

-¿Yukino? – preguntó Lucy a Makarov.

-No solo ella – respondió el anciano -. Es una pena que un Gremio con tanto potencial extinguiera su vida tan pronto pero es inevitable a vista de los acontecimientos – miró a su nieto -. Esto me ha dado a pensar que es hora de que la nueva generación se haga cargo – Laxus palideció -. Yo el octavo maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, nombro como mi sucesor a Laxus Dreyar, el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail – anunció.

El rubio no podía creer lo que su abuelo decía – O-oye viejo, no es esto de lo que hablamos – replicó ya que había acordado que sucedería pero luego de una año aproximadamente, en donde Laxus bajo la ayuda de Mirajean se internalizaría en los asuntos del Gremio para poder tomar mejor el mando, llegado su momento.

-Lo sé, pero las decisiones deberán se tomadas por ti y tu gente, yo ahora solo son un miembro más del Gremio – sonrió el anciano orgullosos de chico.

-Yo no voy a poder con esto – negó Laxus -, no aun.

-Claro que si – afirmó Mirajean con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -, estás listo – le dijo tomando su mano con cariño, provocando que el rubio la mirara directo a los ojos recibiendo la seguridad que ella le intentaba transmitir.

-Se gusssssstan – dijo Happy con voz rasposa y burlona.

Natsu sonrió – Bienvenido… maestro – dijo el DS de fuego alzando su mano y haciendo el gesto característico del Gremio.

Poco a poco todos los miembros comenzaron a imitarlo provocando la emoción del rubio que fue disimilada con éxito, dio un gran bocado de aire y con voz firme juró – Yo, Laxus Dreyar – miró a su abuelo -, acepto ser el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail, juró proteger a la familia – anunció y levantó su mano junto con Mirajean y Makarov.

Luego del emotivo momento llegó la tensión – Bien – dijo firme el nuevo maestro -, mi primera misión es transmitirles más noticas sobre Sabertooth – todos volvieron a su seriedad -. Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lohr, Yukino Aguria, Minerva Orland, Rogue Cheney y Sting Eucliffe, son los magos que han sido autorizados a solicitar admisión en los grandes Gremios.

-¿También Minerva? – cuestionó incrédula Erza.

Mirajean negó – Ella está desaparecida, nadie ha sabido nada de ella hasta la fecha.

-Esa loca seguro está planeando algo – dijo Gray.

Laxus continuó – Orga Nanagear ha sido aceptado en Lamia Scale.

-¡¿Qué?! – cuestionó incrédulo Gray -, eso no puede ser cierto.

-Al parecer Jura Neekis lo ha aceptado como discípulo – informó el nuevo maestro -. Rufus Lohr en Blue Pegasus.

-Pobre… - susurró Lucy.

Happy sonrió burlón – Se llevara bien con Ichiya.

-Yukino Aguria, Rogue Cheney y Sting Eucliffe han solicitado unirse a Fairy Tail – dijo sin rodeos Laxus.

Natsu rompió en una carcajada – Creo que su sueño se cumplirá – bromeó Gray.

-Es una decisión que como maestro he decidido poner a discusión pública en el Gremio, los que estén a favor de aceptarlos levanten su mano.

Todos habían sido testigos del cambio en los miembros más fuertes de Sabertooth y siendo fiel a los valores de Fairy Tail, nadie se oponía, por lo que todos levantaron sus manos en símbolo de aprobación – Bien eso lo define. Mirajean – llamó a la chica junto a él -, envía una carta al Concejo e informales nuestra decisión, que los nuevos miembros lleguen cuanto antes.

La chica sonrió – De acuerdo.

Por su parte Makarov estaba complacido y orgulloso por la madures que demostraba su nieto y nuevo maestro _"Veo que no me equivoque"_ pensó.

-Levy, necesito hablar contigo a solas – dijo Laxus para sorpresa de la peliazul y también del DS de hierro junto a ella.

-S-si – dijo un poco nerviosa por la seriedad de su maestro.

-Bien, eso es todo – concluyó el rubio y subió a la segunda planta junto a Mirajean y Levy.

-Esto es tan raro – dijo Lucy, sentándose en una mesa cercana.

Erza se sentó junto a ella – Es verdad, no pensé que Sabertooth llegara a su fin tan rápido.

Gray y Natsu les hicieron compañía – No veo el problema – dijo con una sonrisa desinteresada el pelirosa.

-No es que le vea problema – aclaró la rubia -, es solo que debe ser muy triste que te obliguen dejar tu Gremio… tu familia… - dijo cabizbaja.

-No creo que se sintieran de la misma forma que nosotros – tranquilizó Gray.

-Deberemos enseñarles lo que es la verdadera familia – dijo emocionado Natsu.

-¡Aye, sir! – apoyó Happy.

Erza y Lucy sonrieron y asintieron ahora emocionadas por tener nuevas cara entre ellos.

Una hora después de los anuncios, Levy bajó un poco cabizbaja al salón común del Gremio.

-Oye, enana – la llamó Gajeel que la esperaba frente a las escaleras.

-Levy… - llegó ahora Lucy preocupada - ¿Qué ocurrió?

La peliazul levantó su cabeza – Han solicitado mi apoyo en el Concejo Mágico – dijo con inseguridad.

-¿Dejaras el Gremio? – preguntó nerviosa y sorprendida Lucy.

-¡No! – respondió rápidamente la chica -, solo me necesitan para una investigación sobre unos libros que recuperaron – volvió a bajar su mirada -, aun que no se cuanto tiempo me lleve…

Gajeel la observaba serio – No pongas esa feas cara – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que… me da un poco de nervios ir… - reconoció la chica.

-Iré contigo – anuncio el pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Ge-he – sonrió el DS -, eres muy pequeña y puede que no te noten, así que yo te acompañare.

La rubia sonrió – Eso me tranquiliza mucho, Levy – abrazó a su amiga -. ¿Cuándo partirás?

-Mañana, cuanto más rápido llegue, mas rápido terminare – reconoció con una sonrisa.

Lucy se alejó y sonrió conteniendo sus lagrimas – Promete que me escribirás – el salado liquido comenzó a rodar por sus mejillas.

La peliazul lloró también – Claro que si – prometió y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

Luego de que Gajeel recibiera la aprobación de Laxus y que todo el Gremio se enterar da la partida de Levy y el DS, pasó una semana completa.

Lucy llegaba a su casa luego de hacer las compras, gracias a su nueva fama, había tenido la oportunidad de cambiarse a una nueva habitación, en una pensión más lujosa y espaciosa.

Subió las escaleras del recibidor común y a ir distraída chocó de lleno con una fuerte espalda.

-L-lo siento – se disculpó frotando su adolorida frente.

-¿Lucy? – escuchó una voz ligeramente familiar.

La chica levantó su vista y se topó con unos profundos ojos azules - ¿Sting, que haces aquí?

El rubio le sonrió – Vivo aquí.

-¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó ella incrédula por lo coincidente de la situación.

El chico alzó un juego de llaves – Desde ahora – sonrió arrogante -, ¿seremos vecinos? – le preguntó con la manos en la cintura y agachando un poco su cabeza para quedar a la altura de ella.

Lucy lo vio sorprendida – Asi parece… - se incorporó.

-Sting-kun, tengo hambre – se quejó un pequeño gato marrón junto al rubio – Oh… Lucy-san, hola – saludó con una sonrisa.

La chica le devolvió el gesto – Hola, Lector.

-Tendrás que esperar, aun debo traer algunas cosas – habló a su felino amigo el DS de la luz.

El pequeño hizo un puchero que enterneció a la rubia – Yo estaba por preparar el almuerzo, si quieres puedes venir – se arrodilló para mirar mejor a Lector.

El exceed la vio con ojos de esperanza y luego volteó a ver con anhelo a su dueño – Esta bien.

-¡Sí! – gritó de emoción el felino y se lanzó a los brazos de la chica.

Sting caminó hacia la puerta – Volveré para probar tu comida, rubia – le dijo sin voltear.

-Sin problema… rubio – dijo burlonamente y subió a su habitación junto a Lector.

Media hora después la comida ya estaba lista, Lucy y Lector se preparaban para disfrutarla cuando sintieron unos ligeros golpes en la puerta - ¡Sting! – saltó de emoción el exceed mientras la chica abría.

-Huele bien – sonrió el DS mientras apoyaba su mano en el umbral.

Lucy se hizó a un lado dándole una invitación silenciosa a entrar – ¿Cómo supiste cual era mi habitación? – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

El rubio se paro a contemplar la fantástica mesa – Tienes un olor marticular – le dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Particular? – cuestionó ella oliendo su antebrazo sin sentir nada en especial.

-Cosas de DS, no le tomes importancia – le informó el chico.

Ella decidió seguir el concejo y se sentó a la mesa - Asumo que comes tanto como Natsu, así que prepare bastante – le aseguró.

Sting estaba maravillado con la cantidad de alimento sobre la mesa de la sala – Wow, sí que te luciste – sonrió y tomo lugar frente a ella.

-Es raro para nosotros comer tan bien – informó Lector mientras el rubio comenzaba a devorar todo a su paso -. En Sabertooth nunca comíamos de esta manera… - dijo con algo de pena.

El chico detuvo su degustación y le acarició la cabeza con ternura – Todo está bien – le aseguró sonriéndole.

Lucy veía conmovida la escena, era cierto, su Gremio había desaparecido justo cuando comenzaban a hacer buenos recuerdos.

Decidió cambiar un poco de tema - ¿Dónde se quedaran Yukino y Rogue? – preguntó mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Oh, ellos se quedaran en una casa en las afueras de Magnolia – le informó el rubio con simpleza.

-¡¿J-juntos?! – preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Claro – sonrió él -, en un principio les costó aceptar sus sentimientos pero era muy claro cuáles eran, así que ya están bien.

-Wow… - susurró Lucy, imaginar a su amiga tan tímida y al sombrío DS de las sombras le daba mucho asombro pero la alegraba ya que para ella también era evidente.

-Lucy, esta delicioso – aseguró Sting, terminando velozmente con todo -, fue genial – se recargó en la silla y frotó su estomago.

Ella aun tenia la mitad de su modesto plato, pero la llenó de felicidad el compartir una "tranquila" cena, ya que no muy seguido tenia visitas – Me alegro que te gustara.

-Si… genial – concordó Lector mientras tomaba la misma postura que el chico - ¿Podemos cenar siempre aquí? – preguntó de improvisto y sorprendiendo a los rubios.

-¡Lector! – lo regañó Sting.

-Lo siento – hizo un puchero.

-Vamos… - intervinó la rubia tomando al pequeño gato entre sus brazos y acurrucándolo -, no lo regañes, no hay problema en que cenen contigo, es más, me gusta la compañía – sonrió para él.

Sting arrugó un poco el ceño – No creo que a Natsu le agrade mucho.

-¿Natsu? – preguntó confundida -, ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-Ya sabes, tu… y él… bueno, ya sabes – se puso ligeramente rojo el ojiceleste.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y luego soltó una suave risa – Natsu y yo solo somos amigos, además él come en el Gremio, solo hacemos misiones juntos no es como si estuviéramos compartiendo todo, no te preocupes.

-Bueno… - dudó un poco el chico.

-Por favor, Sting-kun – suplicó el gato y el rubio terminó por ceder.

-De acuerdo – la rubia y el felino sonrieron triunfantes -, pero yo traeré las cosas para la cena, no es justo que además de cocinar, seas tú la que compre todo – se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

-No te preocupes por eso, además no sabrás que comprar – le dijo adivinando que él, jamás había cocinado.

El rubio no dejó su postura pero alzó una de sus cejas siendo descubierto – En ese caso, vendrás conmigo a hacer las compras.

Lucy asintió – Eso me parece mejor.

-Bien… - el DS estiró sus brazos desperezándose -, será mejor que nos dirijamos al Gremio.

-¿Hoy harán su incorporación? – preguntó ella.

-Si – aceptó serio el chico -, debo reunirme con Yukino, Rogue y Frosch en el parque.

La rubia lo vio con atención - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó y el alzó confuso su rostro para mirarla -, ¿qué te preocupa?

-Es solo que… - suspiró -, me cuesta creer que después de todo lo que hicimos en estos tres meses… Sabertooth fuera…

-Ya, tranquilo – lo cortó ella -, míralo como una oportunidad de crecer – sonrió -. Todos tenemos cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos pero no podemos vivir en el pasado, toma toda la experiencia que puedas para que no te vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, confía en tu familia, confía en Fairy Tail.

El chico se lleno de energía por las palabras y sonrió de lado – Es verdad… - se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano -, confiaré en ustedes, mi nueva familia – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sus mirada se quedaron conectada unos segundos hasta que sus manos comenzaron a arder, en ese momento ambos se alejaron un poco nerviosos.

-B-bueno… - tartamudeó Lucy.

-Sera mejor irnos ya – concluyó Sting rascando su nuca.

Toda esta escena fue vista por Lector que silenciosamente permanecía en los brazos de la chica – _Se gusssssssstan_ – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Aun no llegamos y ya se te han pegado malas costumbre – Sting tomó a Lector entre sus brazos y sacudió su cabeza con cariño -. ¿Iras con nosotros o te adelantas al Gremio? – preguntó el chico mirando a la rubia que recogía los platos vacios.

-Sera mejor que les de su espacio – sonrió ella llevando todo a la cocina -. Los estaré esperando – sonrió con calidez.

-Bien – dijo él -, nos vemos luego – se despidió y se fue junto al exceel.

Lucy terminó por dejar todo limpio y se fue velozmente al Gremio en donde no faltaba ni un solo miembro, cuando entró vio a Laxus junto a Mira en la barra.

-¡Lucy! – llamó Happy acercándose a ella -, llegas justo a tiempo, los de Sabertooth vendrán pronto – le informó emocionado.

-Sí, es genial – sonrió ella de vuelta.

-¡Atención! – llamó Laxus con tono seguro y firme -. Como les mencione hace algunos días, antiguos miembros de Sabertooth solicitaron unirse a nuestro Gremio y por decisión de todos los hemos aceptado – miró a la albina junto a él, la cual se perdió en la puerta trasera -. Démosle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

En ese momento Frosch y Lector entraron un poco titubeantes por la puerta en donde Mira se perdió, seguido de ellos la albina junto a Yukino, Rogue y finamente Sting que buscaba entre la multitud a Lucy, cuando la ubicó, le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa – Te veo muy feliz – bromeó Cana junto a ella.

La rubia dio un pequeño salto sorprendida - ¡Cana! – puso sus manos en el pecho y respiro hondo -, me asustaste.

-¿Por qué te vez tan feliz, Lucy? – dijo la castaña un poco picara.

-N-no estoy especialmente feliz – tartamudeó un poco Lucy -, solo me alegra ver nuevos rostros.

-¡Lucy! – saludó alegre Lector mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de Sting.

Lucy solo le dio una tímida sacudida de su mano al ser objeto de todas las miradas de sus compañeros cercanos, por la familiaridad con la que la llamaba el pequeño felino.

-Ohhh… - bromó Cana con la mano en su boca, conteniendo la risa.

-¡Ya basta, Cana! – la regañó la rubia.

-De ahora en adelante… - volvió a tomar la palabra Laxus -, son parte del Gremio, parte de la familia – pasó uno por uno colocando el símbolo del gremio.

A los dos exceel en el lomo de color negro, a Yukino en su brazo izquierdo de color azul claro, a Rogue en su hombro izquierdo de color negro y finalmete a Sting de color blanco en su hombro derecho -. Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail – anunció y alzó su mano con el gesto característico del Gremio, todos los miembros los imitaron.

-Vamos – los animo Mira -, son parte de la familia – les sonrió y también lo hizo.

Todos dudosos miraron al rubio que tomó un poco de aire y finalmente alzó la mano dándoles valor a sus compañeros para hacer lo mismo.

En ese mismo instante el Gremio explotó en gritos - ¡Que comience la fiesta! – gritó Laxus y todos bebieron y comieron a gusto.

Pronto los nuevos miembros fueron rodeados y saludados con cariño.

-Veo que conseguiste lo que siempre quisiste – bromeó Natsu mientras se abrazó del cuello del rubio -, seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante.

Sting solo le sonrió y asintió, ya que su atención estaba en la rubia que tomaba con cariño a Lector y lo abrazaba, aparentemente felicitándolo – Soy muy afortunado – le dijo al pelirosa con una distraída mirada que obviamente no fue notada por este.

Las horas pasaron y rápidamente llegó la noche, cerca de las diez todos ya estaban muy bebidos por lo que Lucy decidió que ya era suficiente y se marchó.

-¡Lucy! – la llamó el pelirosa - ¿Dónde vas? – se acercó a ella.

-A casa – le dijo con una sonrisa -, estoy cansada.

El chico le sonrió - ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – señaló a Happy que estaba muy divertido hablando con Lily.

-No será necesario – dijo Sting llegando junto a ellos -, también me voy – le dijo parándose al lado de la rubia.

Natsu arrugó un poco el ceño, sintiendo un malestar en su pecho, pero desconociendo el motivo - …De acuerdo, no veremos mañana – le dijo a los chicos y se fue junto a Gray.

-No es necesario que te marches, se llegar sola a casa – le dijo Lucy divertida cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Bromeas? – cuestionó igualmente divertido él.

Lector se subió de un salto a los brazos de la chica – No queremos perdernos tu comida – le dijo abrazándola.

La maga le acarició la cabeza – Bien, vamos entonces – le sonrió al rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguida de Sting.

Una vez en la tienda compraron lo necesario para poder preparar cena para tres y llegaron justo en punto a las diez a la pensión.

-Pueden ir a bañarse, yo hare lo mismo y comenzare a preparar la cena – les sonrió ella.

-Bien – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Media hora después el rubio golpeaba la puerta de la chica ya listo - ¡Pasen! – escuchó la invitación y entró.

Cuando la vio de pie cerrando las cortinas se quedo inmóvil, sus largas piernas lucían un ceñido pantalón negro, también traía un largo pero ajustado suéter rosa que exponía a la perfección sus curvas todo esto rematado con su largo y rubio cabello aun húmedo - ¿Sting? – lo llamó ella -, ¿estás bien? – se acercó preocupada por su rostro.

Le tomó unos segundos pero reacciono – S-Si, si estoy bien – dijo rascando su nuca.

-Te gusssssssssta – le susurró con disimuló Lector y velozmente salto huyendo con Lucy.

-Maldito gato – mascullo el rubio.

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Lucy y el solo negó -. La cena estará en unos minutos, pónganse cómodos – les señaló los sillones cercanos mientras ella ponía la mesa.

Sting se dejó caer en el más cercano sin despegar su mirada de la chica, en los Grandes Juegos, le había llamado la atención pero al considerar la pareja de Natsu, reprimió ese sentimiento.

Pero saberla sola, sin compromiso, hizo que se liberaran muchas ideas y sensaciones desconocida para él.

Inconscientemente, su mente se fue directo a una conversación que tuvo con su hermano, poco antes de que este decidiera declararle sus sentimientos a Yukino.

" _Todo pierde sentido, tu existencia, tu felicidad, tus sueños, tus metas, tu propósito en esta vida. Todas la respuestas llevan a un mismo camino, ella… Eso pasa cuando un dragón se enamora, hermano"_

Las palabras de Rogue resonaban en su mente, no entendía como en una sola tarde, todo eso podía volverse cierto, era subreal, imposible.

-Sting… - la voz de la chica lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿S-si? – se irguió nervioso al verla muy cerca de su rostro.

Lucy sonrió resplandeciente, a los ojos del DS – Ya está listo, llevo llamándote un rato – negó divertida y se fue a sentar junto a Lector.

Sting se puso de pie y mientras llegaba a la mesa y veía como la chica preparaba con el plato del Exceed como si fuera una madre lo entendió – _Demonios, malditos instintos de Dragón…_

-O-O-

Hola a todos, este fic es de capítulos muy cortitos por que recientemente estoy entrando a este anime-manga y solo estoy probando en publicar esta historia.

Aclaro que son fanática del NaLu, de hecho así deberá terminar el manga a mi gusto, pero esta plataforma es para divertirse por lo que les pido respeto y madurez. Si no te gusta la pareja, no es necesario leer y mucho menos perder tiempo en comentar, tómenselo con humor.

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos. Fran =)


	2. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO**

 **EQUIPOS**

En la oficina del maestro de Fairy Tail…

Mavis y Laxus tenían una muy seria conversación.

-Es lo mejor y más seguro para el Gremio – dijo convencida la primera, sentada sobre uno de los muebles empotrados en una de las paredes.

El DS del Rayo miraba las vistas de Magnolia desde la cómoda silla de su escritorio - ¿Qué opina mi abuelo de esto? – preguntó sin desviar su rostro.

-El octavo está de acuerdo, de hecho, en este preciso momento está gestionando las residencias – sonrió infantilmente la niña.

Laxus giró su silla y la miro con una de sus cejas en alto - ¿Sin saber antes mi decisión? – le preguntó serio.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Sabe que tomaras la mejor decisión para el Gremio… y esta lo es – le aseguró confiada.

Él la miro por unos segundos y luego dejo salir el aire, recostándose en su silla – Esta bien, pero solo serán seis meses – advirtió – y… traeremos a Levy y Gajeel de vuelta, junto a los nuevos miembros.

-Los miembros llegaran esta misma tarde, pero el Concejo aun necesita a Levy – le recordó Mavis poniéndose de pie, manteniendo su sonrisa – y no creo que Gajeel la deje sola y vuelva.

-Su familia los necesita – debatió el rubio -, lo que sea que el Concejo necesite de Levy, ella lo hará desde Magnolia, si no, deberán buscar a alguien más.

Mavis sonrió complacida por la gran decisión del nuevo maestro – Esta bien – asintió y salió de la oficina.

Minutos después, Mirajean entró – Maestro… - llamó con precaución a un distraído Laxus.

El rubio alzó el rostro – Mira… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Llegó este sobre urgente desde el Concejo – le tendió preocupada un pulcro sobre.

Él lo recibió con el ceño fundido y lo abrió rápidamente, pasó su vista por las letras y suspiró aliviado.

-¿Levy y Gajeel? – Mira apretaba sus manos nerviosa.

El rubio asintió – No es sobre ellos – dobló el papel y volvió a meterlo en el sobre -. Mira… ¿cuántos están de misión? – preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-A excepción de Gildarts que llegara en unos días, el Gremio esta completo – anunció la peliblanca.

-Perfecto, reúnelos a todos para esta misma tarde– pidió el DS mientras se calzaba su abrigo por sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella cortándole el paso hacia la salida -, estas muy nervio y… molesto.

Él alzó una de sus cejas mientras la miraba directamente a sus brillantes ojos celestes, era difícil ocultarle algo a ella, mas ahora después de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto.

Laxus de sentó en el borde de su escritorio – Llegaran tres nuevos miembros al Gremio – informó.

La peliblanca abrió sus ojos de golpe – ¿Mas de Sabertooth?, que bien.

-No, miembros importantes para nuestra familia pero… pero con ellos llegaran muchos enemigos nuevos – le recordó.

La chica puso una de sus finas manos en el hombro de él – Todos los tenemos.

-Y sumando y sumando, cada vez estamos en más peligro – el humor del DS parecía ensombrecerse cada vez mas.

-Laxus… - lo llamó ahora con más confianza y delicadeza Mira -, somos una gran familia, mientras estemos todos juntos saldremos de cualquier problemas – ella puso sus manos en las mejillas de él para que la mirara -. Además nuestro maestro hará todo lo posible por cuidar de nosotros – sonrió la chica.

Eso era lo que él necesitaba, la sonrisa de Mirajean que le daba la paz que su agitado corazón no tenia.

El DS cerró los ojos y aspiró la fragancia de la chica, calmándose por completo – Los protegeré a todos – le prometió mirándola fijamente.

Mirajean le devolvió la sonrisa – Lo sé.

-o-

-¿Por qué crees que Laxus nos llamo? – preguntó Sting mientras caminaba con alguna bolsas en sus manos.

Lucy, que llevaba a Lector un sus brazos lo miro molesta – Recuerda que es nuestro maestro, llámalo con más respeto.

El chico rodó los ojos – Sigue siendo Laxus, además es solo unos cuantos años mayor que yo no necesito llamarlo con honoríficos.

-Ni siquiera discutiré eso, Sting – ella negó con la cabeza.

-Por qué no tienes como – se encogió de hombros divertido.

-Sting-kun eso no tiene sentido – dijo Lector serio.

Lucy lo vio de reojo y soltó una risa – Estas siempre tan convencido de lo que dices, aun cuando sabes que es una estupidez – negó divertida.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa mientras llegaban a las puertas del gremio.

-Oh, rayitos… - la voz de Gray llevo a sus espaldas -, ¿compraste toda la maldita tienda?

Los rubios giraron en sincronía – Eso no te incumbe, hielito – le dijo con el mismo tono burlón Sting.

-Chicos… - Lucy trató de parar lo inevitable.

-Claro que me incumbe – Gray se acercó más al rubio ya molesto -, sigues haciendo que Lucy cocine para ti, maldito vago, comienza a hacerte cargo de ti mismo.

-Gray… - la chica trató de interrumpir nuevamente, siendo ignorada.

-¿Obligarla? – el rubio dejo las compras en el suelo y cerró la distancia con el mago de hielo -, jamás obligaría a nada a Lucy, ella sabe lo importante que es para Lector y para mi – dijo muy molesto.

Lucy se puso roja de golpe, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Sting y los demás magos de Sabertooth se habían unido a Fairy Tail y cada vez era más cercana al chico, sus palabras siempre hacían que su pecho se cerrara y le falta el aire.

-S-sting… - la chica le tomó el brazo con precaución y aun sonrojada.

Él se giró aun con el semblante enfadado pero su rostro se puso serio al verla.

-Idiota – le dijo finalmente al pelinegro, tomo las bolsas nuevamente y entró al Gremio sin voltear.

Lector saltó de los brazos de la rubia y fue tras su furioso dueño para tratar de calmarlo, el mago de Hielo siempre lo sacaba de sus cabales.

-Te gusta… - le dijo Gray a Lucy en el oído.

La chica sintió un escalofrió y lo volteó a ver aun mas sonrojada - ¿Q-q-que?

Gray rodó los ojos – Sabes que eres como mi hermana y te conozco – le sonrió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones holgado, única prenda que portaba -. Te gusta el rubio ese, no me lo ocultes.

La chica pestañeó un par de veces – No lo sé… – terminó por aceptar.

Gray se le acercó y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de ella – ¿Qué hay de Natsu? – le preguntó un poco más serio.

-¿Qué hay con él? – le cuestionó ella confundida.

El mago de hielo dejo salir el aire – Cuando el sepa de esto, no será muy bonito – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Natsu y yo somos amigos – le aseguró Lucy.

-Habla por ti, Lucy – terminó por decir Gray y se encaminó al Gremio.

La chica quedó parada sola a las afueras del Gremio, tratando de encontrarle el significado a lo que su casi hermano le decía, no comprendía porque cada cosa que hacia debía casi ser aprobada por Nastu, todos siempre le hacían la típica pregunta _"¿Sabe Natsu de esto?,_ como si ella no tuviera decisión propia, Natsu era su amigo y siempre lo seria.

Sting era otra historia, su atracción hacia él cada vez era más latente, aun que ella estaba casi segura que no era reciproca, nunca había tenido algún comentario o insinuación de parte del chico y eso la devolvía a la realidad, un poderos DS de la luz, modelo de las revistas de modelos mágicos y súper soltero de Fiore jamás se fijaría en su normal compañera de Gremio, jamás.

-¡Lucy! – la vocecita de Lector la devolvió a la realidad -. ¡Sting-kun se está peleando con Gray!

-Oh, por favor – la chica rodó los ojos y dejando a un lado, nuevamente sus sentimientos, entró a calmar al rubio, ya que curiosamente, era a la única que escuchaba siempre.

-0-

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Mavis al maestro de Fairy Tail.

Laxus tomó aire y asintió, saliendo al gran salón en donde todo el Gremio estaba reunido y esperando por él.

-¡Silencio! – calló con voz firme el bullicio que había y se paró frente a la barra -. Tengo varios anuncios que hacer – miro a la primera que ahora estaba junto a su abuelo -. Tendremos tres nuevos miembros en el Gremio – anunció.

Todos comenzaron nuevamente el bullicio.

-¡Silencio! – gritó Laxus -. El Concejo aprobó la solicitud de Mest Gryder, Jellal Fernandes y Bacchus Glow.

-¿Bacchus? – susurró Cana con una sonrisa.

-¿Jellal? – Erza se sonrojó.

Wendy estaba sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada al reconocer el nombre de Mest.

-¿Mas nuevos? – cuestionó en alta voz Gray.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó ahora Natsu.

-Es muy extraño que tantos nuevos ingresos se den de un día para otro.

-No es de un día para otro – los corrigió Laxus -. Esto está previsto mucho antes del ingreso de los ex magos de Sabertooth.

-Pero, ¿por qué? – Lucy preguntó.

-Porque… - Mavis interrumpió -, Fiore está en un terrible peligro, hemos recibido reportes de que muchos Gremios han perdido a poderosos magos y estos se están uniendo para atacar la capital.

-No puede ser – dijo casi en un susurró Erza.

-Son magos de generaciones pasadas pero al no tener un protagonismo en los pasados Juegos Magicos sintieron que esta era su venganza – les explicó la primera.

-Es por esto que necesitamos toda la ayuda y poder para proteger al palacio – completó Laxus -. La primera ha diseñado una estrategia de entrenamiento, en donde solo los mejores magos del Gremio, incluyendo a los nuevos, participaremos.

-¿Pero que pasara con el gremio? – preguntó Makao.

-El gremio quedara provisoriamente en manos de mi abuelo, yo entrenare con los elegidos – respondió Laxus.

-¡Mocosos! – Makarov salió a la vista de todos mientras se subía a la barra -. Es bien conocido por todo Fiore que nuestro gremio tiene a todos los DS como miembros – dijo cerrado los ojos -, es por eso que debemos estar preparados para ser el blanco más factible y esperado.

-¿Y quiénes son los elegidos? – preguntó impaciente y emocionado Natsu.

Laxus bajó a sentarse en una de las mesas, como uno más del Gremio y Mavis tomó la palabra.

-Tenemos seis DS en nuestra familia, ellos tendrán un equipo para entrenar, no solo sus propios poderes como DS, si no que ayudar a los demás miembros a superarse – la chica sacó una lista y comenzó a anunciar -. Laxus tendrá…

-¡Hola… familia! – la puerta del Gremio se abrió y todos voltearon a ver a quien interrumpía.

-¡Bacchus! – gritó Cana mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo -, al fin un compañero para beber.

-Hola, preciosa – la estrecho aun más el halcón borracho.

-J-jellal… - Erza dio un paso al frente -. ¿Estás bien?

El peliazul solo asintió y entró parándose junto a una sonrojada Titania.

El último en entrar fue Mest que le dio una tierna sonrisa a Wendy sin decir nada.

-Bueno… - sonrió Mavis -. Ya estando todos presentes, continuamos – volvió a tomar atención a sus notas -. Laxus tendrá en su equipo a Mirajean, Bislow y Freed.

-¡Si! – gritaron Bislow y Fred mientras Evergreen lloraba por no estar junto a sus amigos.

Por su lado Mira le sonrió al rubio y este solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Natsu tendrá a Lissana, Cana y Bacchus.

-¡Estoy encendido! – dijo el DS de fuego viendo al nuevo integrante aun colgado de los hombros de Cana.

-Sera interesante – bebió de su botella Bacchus -, entrenar contigo Salamander.

-Rogue tendrá a Yukino, Evergreen y Elfman.

-¡Este equipo es de hombres! – dijo Elfman alzando su brazo emocionado.

Evergeen le dio un golpe en la espalda – Escucha bien, hay dos mujeres con ustedes.

Yukino miraba a su novio el DS de las sombras y le sonrió, este de vuelta solo le tomó la mano.

-Wendy tendrá a Mest, Erza y Jellal.

La DS del aire solo agachó la mirada nerviosa mientras los miembros se reunían a su alrededor en silencio.

-Sting tendrá a Lucy, Gray y Juvia.

-¡Gray-sama y Juvia estarán juntos! – la maga de agua se lanzó a los brazos del mago de hielo.

Gray se arrastraba hasta donde estaban los rubios como podía mientras Sting se agachó y le susurró a Lucy – Seria una tortura si no estuviéramos juntos.

La rubia se sonrojo y solo asintió.

-Y por último, Gajjel y Levy volverán mañana, por lo que a su equipo se les sumaran Jet y Droy – terminó de anunciar la primera.

-¡Si, Levy! – gritaron al unisonó, abrazados Jet y Droy.

-Bueno, mocosos – tomó la palabra Makarov, el maestro provisorio -. Tendrán que trasladarse a unas cabañas en el bosque, cerca de Fairy Hills.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos los equipos.

Makarov sonrió – Sera para que tengan una mejor complementación, el diario vivir los ayudara a conocerse mejor.

Varios estaban incómodos pero otros estaba expectantes, al parecer a más de uno le resultaría favorable esta nueva aventura.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno desde aquí ya se ve cómo va a quedar todo, este es un fic muy relajado, sin mucho drama pero si enredos y muchas parejas.

Agradezco mucho a mis dos comentaristas:

-Anónimo: Me agrada mucho que te guste y tratare de no tardar.

-Hanako Dosukoi: Tratare de no tardar, espero que te guste como va mi historia y su ritmo, te agradezco el apoyo.

Los invito a que si leen me dejen un comentario haber si va gustando o no y también acepto sugerencias de parejitas, situaciones, etc.

Los próximos capítulos me iré centrando en cada cabaña, así se verá mejor el desarrollo de cada pareja.

Gracias por leer, besos. Fran 3


	3. CAPITULO III

**CAPITULO**

 **DESCUBRIENDO**

Luego de los grandes anuncios, el maestro les aclaró que esperarían una semana para trasladarse, mientras Gajeel y Levy llegaban y los miembros restantes del gremio se organizaban para balancear sus misiones y la seguridad de Magnolia.

Esa misma noche Lucy se fue de compras sola, su mente estaba inquieta desde que supo que la habían separado de su grupo de misiones. La primera había aclarado que la estructura de los equipos era para potenciar sus habilidades.

Suspirando, salió de una tienda con lo necesario para la cena de esa noche, Sting no había discutido mucho ya que le informó que tenía algo importante que hacer. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de la rubia cuando vio al rubio de sus pensamientos junto a… ¿Cana?

¿Qué hacían ellos juntos? Y ¿Por qué salían de una tienda de joyas?

En silencio, Lucy los siguió y quedo sorprendida cuando Cana se colgó del musculoso brazo del chico y hablo emocionada - ¡Es perfecto! – alzo su mano la castaña y un bonito anillo plateado brillo en su dedo.

Sorprendida y un poco triste, Lucy parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos - ¿Por qué demonios estoy llorando? – sonrió amargamente y limpio sus mejillas con el dorso de su manga -, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

-o-

Cuando Sting se despidió de Cana, se dirigió a toda velocidad a su casa, ya que no notó lo tarde que era.

Caminó por el pasillo de su residencia y le extrañó sentir el familiar olor a vainilla mezclado con sal. Sting frunció el ceño y sin golpear abrió la puerta de la rubia.

-¿Lucy? – cerró la puerta preocupado y alerta - ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó un ruido en la cocina y la rubia apareció por el umbral.

-Hola – saludó casi sin vida en su tono.

-¿Te ocurrió algo? – preguntó el chico quitándose su chaqueta y dejándola sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

Ella negó – Solo estoy cansada, creí que… creí que ya no vendrías a cenar – dijo casi en un susurró y negó -. ¿Dónde está Lector?

El rubio estaba completamente seguro de que algo extraño ocurría con ella – Se quedo con Frosh a dormir, estaba muy entretenido como para obligarlo a volver – se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

" _Que conveniente para tu cita"_ pensó Lucy y al instante se sorprendió de sus mezquinos pensamientos. Era de una de sus mejores amigas la involucrada y que parecía feliz.

Durante la cena, Lucy trató de actuar con normalidad, pero Stng se veía tenso y eso la hizo sentirse insegura.

Cuando terminaron de lavar los platos sucios, el rubio se aclaro la garganta y con seriedad la miro.

-Necesito decirte algo – le dijo irguiendo su espalda y mirándola desde su espectacular altura.

Ella parpadeó unos minutos y lo comprendió, le diría que tenía una relación con Cana y que por obvias razones ya no podrían verse como lo hacían.

Triste, Lucy asintió – Hablemos en la sala, así…

-No – cortó el rubio -. Necesito que vayas a mi habitación… - se removió inquieto -, pero necesito un par de minutos, ¿puedes ir en unos 5 o 10 minutos? – la miró serio.

Ella asintió y el salió velozmente, mientras Lucy se perdía en sus pensamientos aun mirando la puerto principal.

-Lo único que faltaría seria que Cana este esperando en su habitación, lista para mudarse – dijo irónica - ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? – se paró frente al espejo de su sala y se miró fijamente -. Ya basta, ¿de dónde viene todo esto?

Pasados los 10 minutos y casi entrando en un estado de locura, la rubia cerró la puerta de su habitación y caminó por el mismo pasillo hasta el fondo y con la poca seguridad que le quedaba dio unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¡Pasa! – gritó Sting desde el interior.

La chica tomo una profunda respiración y abrió la puerta encontrándose solo con oscuridad - ¿Sting? – se quedó parada titubeante antes de cerrar.

-Solo entra y cierra la puerta, Lucy – dijo el chico desde algún lugar de la habitación -. Confía en mí.

Ella cerró sus ojos y obedeció - ¿Dónde está? – se quedó quieta sin obtener respuesta - ¿Sting? – lentamente sintió calor a su espalda, una mano se apoyo en su hombro y la otra en su cadera… era él - ¿Qué haces? – dijo susurrando.

-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros – la mano izquierda del chico comenzó a brillar en la oscuridad – y solo se me ocurrió esta manera.

De la palma extendida, comenzó a salir un fino y hermoso polvo dorado que flotó en espirales dispersándose por la habitación, figuras etarias y hermosas comenzaron a formarse.

Lucy estaba perdida en la maravillosa escena – Es hermoso – dijo alzando su mano y tocando el luminoso polvillo dorado.

-Lo es – dijo Sting, pegándose nuevamente a la espalda de la rubia -. Inténtalo tú – le tomó la mano y extendió su palma.

-Yo no poseo magia corpórea – sonrió la chica -, mi magia es diferente.

-Tu magia es celestial – la corrigió él, diciéndolo en un tono de admiración que a ella le encantó -. ¿Recuerdas que la primera dijo que las magias de los integrantes de los equipos se complementaban? – la chica asintió -. Bueno, no creo que mi magia de luz sea muy compatible con el hielo o el agua – sonrió de lado.

Lucy soltó una suave risita mientras se lo imaginaba con Gray o Juvia – Tampoco lo creo.

-Entonces… dentro de nuestro grupo, nuestras magias son las compatibles – le aseguró Sting.

Dudosa, Lucy negó – Jamás he podido…

-Jamás lo has intentado – la corrigió Sting -, solo piensa en formas y tu magia lo hará.

Ella frunció el ceño pero asintió – No te rías si no lo logro – le advirtió.

-Lo lograras – aseguró el rubio, sujetando con mayor firmeza las caderas de la chica y apoyando su mentón en el fino hombro descubierto de ella.

Sintiendo su cara arder, Lucy no notó como un brillo, blanco y puro, salía de su mano – No puede ser…

-Puede – sonrió Sting -. Ahora, solo dale la forma que tú quieras.

-¿Forma? – pensó ella, pero en su mente solo estaba la cercanía entre ella y el chico en esos momentos.

Como si reflejaran a sus dueños, ambos polvos, blanco y dorado, comenzaron a mezclarse como si finos hilos se entrelazaras.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso – reconoció Lucy volteándose a ver al rubio – Muchas gracias.

Él sonrió – Aun no me agradezcas, cierra tus ojos – pidió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Que cierres tus ojos, la sorpresa aun no termina – le dijo nuevamente él.

Sonriendo, Lucy cerró sus ojos y sintió deslizarse por su dedo algo frio - ¿Qué es…?, oh por dios – dijo mientras abría sus ojos y miraba su mano.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó el chico -, Cana me ayudo a escogerlo, me hizo muchas bromas así que no sabía si sería el correcto o no, pero…

-Sting – llamó Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos -, es perfecto – sonrió y sin pensarlo se abrazó al cuello del rubio – Gracias.

Sin saber que hacer realmente, Sting rodeó la estrecha cintura de la chica y aspiró su agradable olor – Gracias a ti por cuidar siempre de nosotros, Lector y yo estaríamos perdidos sin ti.

-Yo estaría muy sola sin ustedes – dijo ella, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él.

Desde la garganta de Sting nació un gruñido muy ronco – Me gusta eso – le dijo hundiendo aun mas su nariz en el cuello de Lucy.

Ella sonrió – Puedo notarlo, casi ronroneas como un gatito – se rió suavemente.

Él se alejó un poco de ella y la miro con el ceño fruncido – Fue un gruñido, soy un dragón no un gato.

Ella rio aun mas y luego acarició el cabello del chico – Como digas, gran y poderoso dragón.

Se adentraban en la noche y pasaron horas mirando la luna y conociéndose aun mas, ella le conto su historia familia, como conoció a Natsu y Happy y como eventualmente, se unió a Fairy Tail. Él, le conto su triste infancia, como había matado a su padre-dragón, como encontró a Rogue y finalmente como Minerva los había reclutado para Sabertooht.

Ambos compartían muchas penas en su infancia, pero la llegada de amigos a sus vidas había provocado el cambio que necesitaban.

Recostados en el cómodo sofá del DS, la primera en caer rendida al sueño fue ella, su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del chico, lo llevaron a dejarse llevar por un impulso, beso la frente de la chica y removió un par de cabellos que cubrían su rostro balado en luz de luna.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa contigo, pero es más que un instinto de Dragón… - le sonrió mientras ella buscaba mas refugio en el cuerpo cálido del chico -, mi dulce princesa de luz.

Tomo a la chica con mucha delicadeza y la recostó sobre la cama, tomó una manta y cubrió sus cuerpos con ella.

-Veremos qué dices mañana cuando despiertes en mis brazos – sonrió con malicia y en ese instante tomo una decisión -. Tu serás mía – se abrazo al pequeño cuerpo y lentamente se dejo llevar por el sueño.

-o-

Los rayos del sol llegaban a sus ojos y Lucy se removió inquieta sintiendo calor – Mmmmm… - trato de incorporarse y no pudo, abrió lentamente sus ojos y noto una melena rubia recostada en su pecho - ¡Sting! – gritó y salto de la cama, poniéndose de pie en tiempo record.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo rápidamente el rubio, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Por qué estamos du… durmiendo…juntos? – dudo en preguntar la rubia.

Sting pestañeó un par de veces y luego se dejo caer en la cama – Porque te quedaste dormida en el sofá y luego te recosté en la cama y me dormí junto a ti.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? – preguntó Lucy sonrojada.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de dormir junto a ti?, no soy idiota – dejo ver su blanca dentadura mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A qué te refieres con oportunidad? – preguntó la chica.

Sting se incorporo lentamente, la paciencia y sutileza no contaban como parte de sus fortalezas, así que prefirió ir de frente… con la verdad.

-Tu me gustas, Lucy – ella estuvo a punto de decir algo pero él se le adelanto -. No como una amiga o una compañera, si no como la perfecta mujer que eres.

En segundos, la chica se puso roja como un tomate, sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar.

-No pretendo que te lances a mis brazos y aceptes mi amor, pero necesitaba que lo supieras… y necesito que sepas que voy en serio con esto – los ojoos del chico casi penetraban en el alma de la rubia -. ¿Tú me odias? – preguntó él y ella negó - ¿te gusto? – ante esa pregunta ella dudo -, perfecto solo eso necesito…

-¿A-a que te refieres? – su curiosidad pudo más que su vergüenza en esos momentos.

-Dudaste… no sabes lo que sientes por mí, pero claramente e algo más que una amistad, y con eso me basta… por ahora.

-Sting, yo… - estaba a punto de dar alguna excusa pero no encontró ninguna, ¿acaso realmente estaba empezando a sentir cosas por él?, no… ella ya sentía cosas por el rubio, solo que no estaba segura de que.

Sting sonrió con una reluciente sonrisa de satisfacción, y rápidamente se puso frente a ella, mirándola desde su altura – Hare que te enamores de mi, princesa – la tomó por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo – Me duchare e iré por Lector, de regreso traeré el desayuno, solo… espero que… - suspiro y junto su frente con la de la chica -. Me gustaría mucho encontrarte aquí cuando vuelva, pero no te obligues a nada – beso la mejilla de la chica y se metía al baño.

El corazón de Lucy latía a mil por ciento, salió a toda velocidad a su habitación, cerró la puerta y fue directo al baño, mientras se duchaba no podía quitar su sonrisa, inconscientemente estaba feliz, más que feliz, ella deseaba al rubio, al parecer, tanto como el a ella.

Media hora después, Sting volvía a la pensión junto a Lector, su rostro se relajo cuando puso oir los torpes pasos de Lucy al interior de su habitación. Abrió la puerta y le llego el exquisito olor a café recién hecho.

-¿Lucy? – preguntó Lector - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

La rubia se detuvo con un par de tazas en sus manos y su cara comenzó a arder.

-¿Importa? – preguntó el rubio, mientras llevaba una bolsa a la mesa – Traje un poco de pastel – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa a la chica.

-G-genial… - dijo ella y volvió a la cocina.

Lucy escucho como Sting enviaba a Lector a lavarse las manos y luego entraba a la cocina - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado -. Lucy… lo que menos quiero es que estés incomoda y si para ti es mejor irte yo…

-No – cortó ella, aun sin darle la cara -. Me tomo por sorpresa la pregunta de Lector, no sé que tanto lo quieras… informar… pero yo… - tomó aire y se dio valor – yo quiero estar aquí – volteó y con dificultad lo vio a los ojos.

En un impulso Sting llego rápidamente a ella y la pego a su cuerpo por la cintura, quería besarla, necesitaba hacerlo, pero no de esa forma, por lo que solo escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y suspiro – Eres perfecta – Hablo cerca de la cremosa piel de la chica y ella tembló, podía contener el impulso de besarla pero no podía dejarlo así.

Lentamente sacó su lengua y la paso por el cuello de la chica, a ella le fallaron la piernas y si no la estuviera sujetando, estaba segura que habría caído al suelo.

–S-sting… - dijo con un sus piro de… placer.

Él gruño – Sigue diciendo así mi nombre y juro que todo mi autocontrol se irá muy lejos – apretó con sus dientes la piel, mientras ella soltaba un ligero grito.

-¿Sting-kun? – la voz de Lector llego a ellos.

Lucy lo alejó con pocas fuerzas de ella y la vio a los ojos, podía ver en ese intenso azul la pasión y el deseo, no le asustaba, sino mas bien, la atraía y la llamaba a perderse en el.

-Desayunemos – dijo ella y por reflejo se puso de puntitas y le dio un roce en los labios con los suyos.

El rubio se quedo como piedra, había luchado por no besarla y ella simplemente lo había hecho, sin dudar, sin titubear… solo lo hizo.

-0-

Continuara…

-O-


End file.
